Itachi X Fem Cry- Only a Summer's day
by crazigrl
Summary: What happens when weird things become reality and two unlikely people become friends or more.
1. Chapter 1

It was a breezy summer's day. The maple leaves bright and beautiful as a single tree in the court yard a bit off bloomed with tiny flowers. Itachi was walking, cloak having been shed. He had no weapons or ninja gear at all. He was dressed in a normal shirt and slacks. But his always kept a map in his back pocket. He wasn't used to this place.

Jade sky slowly melted away into a bleeding color of pinks and orange. Wind billowing around and whispering of a past not many new. A past of war, despair, disgrace, and saddness. It whisped away from his ears into the tree's and far into other ears of men who knew. Knew of pasts that were like his.

Sighing he looked down to his feet. Not too long ago he would never of done such a thing. It would of been dangerous, and lead him to an ill fate that he didn't want to meet ever. It was because of Deidara that he now had a life of carefree wishes.

It was many moons ago, Deidara, Itachi, and Sasori were in the springs. Itachi did want to be alone but, Deidara had to do something that he never will forgive him for. He sat on the raven's lap. Now Itachi gave him no heed but, on the inside he was about to erupt from anger. Then the blonde had to tell him about a jutsu. It was supposed to slow and speed up time so one could move and take down their enemy with ease. Which Itachi wanted to learn, but Sasori told them to not fool with rumor jutsus. Oh, how Itachi now wished he blew Deidara up.

The jutsu ended up speeding up time so much that he was now in a new time. Around the end of world war two. He had the pleasures of being a bank accountant, factory worker, and now a high school math teacher. Right now was a weekend. Many kids partied but, he did not. He didn't even drink. Although he did want to see a picture so that is exactly where he was headed. Taking long thoughtful strides to the far off cinema. It was an old cinema. The lights would blink out and the paint peeled away, removing it's first skin to show it's second. The brick almost brown from age, but it gave an old glow as if they never should of painted it. There were still very nice, aged posters on the tired building that seemed to have no roof. The said roof was sagging dangerously. It needed repairs, but everyone was either too lazy or broke to fix it.

Everything was so peaceful. Itachi loved it so much, half the time he forgot that he was a missing nin. It was cozy in his new apartment. He had even bought a bamboo plant and small sakura tree so he could feel more at home. Coffee now that was a nice invention that he grew to love. He just missed certain foods like Dango's and green tea. It was almost impossible to find those in America. Sighing he turned another corner before he bumped into someone on accident.


	2. Chapter 2

Cry sighed walking down the street silently with a smile. She was having a great day. Except for the fact she was a she and in another time. Her friend Pewdie had brought over a video game. At that point she had still been male. So he popped it in his wii and started to play. They had a character creation place that was fairly decent so he went and made a character. So for shits and giggles he was going to make a female character. Then out went the TV making everything go black.

When he woke up he was in an apartment, and had a new _look_. He had boobs and was now a she. Mentally freaking out , he searched the apartment. He only found the game, money, and keys. The game was the one Pewdie gave her. The other things were pretty normal.

That had been a week ago. She had discovered a job that was a bit dangerous but, she needed it. It was so different for him and he had the pleasure of going through periods.

So today with the winds whispering longings of home and of his damned cat. He decided he would go to the cinema. Though he or she didn't know where it was. He had named himself Kathrine from a game he played. Therre was no way he would name himself Cathrine. Not after that form of her. Shivering at the thought she crossed the street.

Cry growled slightly at the cold. She was wearing her normal clothhes, green hoodie that now was also a crop top, and black miniskirt. She didn't choose to wear it but it was what he had since he turned into a woman. Her long brown hair reached her waist and she had green eyes that burned into your heart. She was a show stopper.

Now your probably wondering two things, where is she and her mask. Well her mask is a air clip that she pulls her bangs out of the way with. Right then she was walking. Dazing out about something and completely passing by the cinema. She was probably thinking of video games, or how she would strangle Pewdie when she got home. He would pay dearly.

As all this played in her mind she didn't she someone as they turned the corner. Walking right into him she fell down. "S-sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."


End file.
